As it is known, the easiest way to make a caterpillar turn is to brake the belt on the internal side of the curve and block it down completely. The technique is employed to make the vehicle turn on itself using one of the belts as pivot.
It is evident, however, that using this technique it will be impossible to make the caterpillar turn around an imaginary point placed between the lateral course of belts. As it is often the case for some models of highly sophisticated combat tanks, when such a performance is required, the tanks are equipped with special hydraulic transmission units, which employ two hydraulic motors (one for each belt). When needed, the motors start revolving in opposite direction. In this way the centre of curvature of the vehicle falls inside the lateral couple of belts.
It must be stressed, however, that in these cases this performance (that is to make the motors run in the opposite direction) cannot be achieved without having previously stopped the run of the vehicle. This means that it is not possible to make the vehicle turn on itself without previously stopping its straight run.